Black Kiss, Black Rose, Black Hearts
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: jyuken sentai gekiranger & the secret of the wolf fist Okamio awakens things in Rio that he long thought dead.


**Title: "Black Kiss, Black Rose, Black Hearts"**

**Author: Trinity**

**Fandom: Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger/ The Secret of the Wolf-Fist**

**Pairing: Rio & Okamio**

**Rating: PG-13/R**

**Spoilers: Up to the mid-30s, canon wise; This takes place after chapter 8 in "The Secret of the Wolf-Fist"**

She was circling him slowly, her eyes scanning him up and down, licking her lips. Rio was careful not to show a hint of emotion as Okamio took him in. The slightest movement and she might pounce.

"From what my mother tells me, you are strong, Rio-sama, full of potential… you could become more powerful than my father… and even take him down. But since he refuses to take you as a student… I suppose whipping you into shape falls upon me." She purred, smirking. She was going to have some fun with him. "My father is not an easy opponent, so you'll have to work hard."

"Oh, and you have?" Rio asked, skeptical of being an underling for the Wolf-ken mistress.

Okamio paused. "As a matter of fact, I have." She snapped, getting into his face. "I can defeat my father… barely, but I can still do it. You may have defeated Kata and my mother, admirable feats, I admit, but they are small potatoes compared to my father's brute strength."

_No shit. _Rio thought, remembering how sore his body had been after Maku soundly defeated him.

Okamio moved away, inhaling his smell and admiring his lean frame. He looked weak, but she had seen him fight. He had fantastic potential. "But, you see, for all his strength and power… my father's not too bright. But that is where you can beat him… using intelligence, cunning… I can help you there."

"You think you can teach me?" He scoffed. "What would you know?"

Okamio's back had been turned to him and without warning; she turned and managed to sock him with enough force to send him backwards. And he had not seen it coming.

As he fell on the stone floor, Okamio straightened up and stood above him, her hands on her hips. "A lot more than you, young lion." She smiled. "You're going to have to trust me on this."

Rio looked up at her, first with scorn and then, he paused. He took another look, his eyes traveling slowly up her body, taking in her curves and her beauty and that golden black stare. She was right, in a respect. She could help him. "I don't trust you… but… you and I… we could become very powerful together…"

"And take back Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata." She finished. He'd read her mind. "My father aims to bring back the rebellion… but you and me, well… we have other plans, ne?"

Rio smirked. He was beginning to like this girl. She made his heart race a bit. "You speak my language."

"Oh good, since you speak mine." She helped him up. "This could be an interesting partnership." She smiled. "Now, lion cub, show me what you got."

Rio wasted no time in throwing on his armor and attacking her with all he had. They brawled for a while, Okamio taking as much hits as she was dishing out. She was surprised by his reflexive muscle strength and the way his movements seemed to flow in his armor. It was… hot to watch and even hotter to fight.

But, she slipped up and let her guard down for just a moment, and Rio pinned her to the stone wall.

Okamio struggled against Rio's powerful grip, but he was not letting her go.

"So… it seems that the all powerful Okamio has her own set of weaknesses." He murmured, amused. "Not being careful, for one."

"Interesting. So you do pay attention." She purred as he let go of her arms, but still stayed close to her. "Good, good. You'll make a fine pupil." She licked her lips as she admired him, her imagination running wild at the possibilities of what she could do to him. Perhaps he could be one of her lovers… she'd just LOVE to see if his bedroom skills matched his fighting skills. She could smell the scent of arousal on him, and it ignited her passion. "I also see what Mother means when she looks at you and then goes, 'Oh, my Okamio, if only I could be human again.'" A giggle and Okamio's eyes appeared more golden than golden-black. She wanted him… but she had to make sure the desire was mutual.

The Black Lion, still in his armor, chuckled. "Is this how you seduce men?" He scoffed. "Pathetic."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh no… this is just how I conduct business…." There were several clinks and then the fabric dropped. "THIS…" She gestured to her nude human form. "…. Is how I seduce men. It's called body language." She slinked away from him, her movements seductive, deliberate… he couldn't help but stare. "This is how you caught MY attention." She purred. "Young lion, would it bother you if I was to say that my interest in you was more than Kensei-ish?"

"I would say that that was my suspicion." The black lion head helmet hid his smirk. She was teasing him… she wanted him. Lucky for her, the desire was incredibly mutual. But, he decided to play with her before he took her. "But you also wanted someone else to help you get rid of your father, right?"

"That's right." Okamio crawled into Rio's black canopy bed, stretching herself out and allowing him to admire her. "My father is an annoying bastard. He tried to kill me just because I was born a woman. Little does he know that it was a combination of my fighting skills, cunning and feminine charm that got me this far. He'd never understand… much less appreciate it."

"Your father underestimates what you can do." Rio approached the bed slowly, taking her in slowly as she did with the form in the armor. "I'm sure he was surprised when he found that you had defeated him."

"He was furious. It amused me." Okamio gestured for him to join her.

The armor and fur coat was shed and Rio kicked off his boots. "Tell me. Are you always this much of a tease?"

"Oh yes…." She sat up to face him, her fingertips tracing the golden lines on his chest. "I had to make sure you were interested."

He was amused. They were going to have fun. "You could have just asked."

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked with a cute pout as her fingers began to pick at the buckles keeping him in the black leather. "I thrive on teasing, Rio-sama…" Her voice was a sexy purr. "Now, have to know if you're as good in bed as you are fighting." She was greeted by success a moment later when the straps came undone and the leather began to fall off.

It took him seconds to throw off the clothes and pin her on her back, their skin pressing against one another. It had been so long since Okamio had felt a warm touch on her body and the smell of Rio was making her head spin. But she had to keep control. She was going to tame this lion before he tamed her. She smiled. "Rio-chan… let's begin our lesson."

Before he had a chance to say anything, she'd produced two silk ties and tied his hands to the bedposts, leaving him bound and helpless… and delicious.

She then pulled out a cat o nine tails. "First lesson: Always listen to Okamio-sama." She murmured. "Okamio-sama knows best." When he said nothing, she whipped him. "When I talk to you, you are to address me as Okamio-sama, understand?"

Rio groaned and Okamio whipped him again to make him speak. "Yes, Okamio-sama." He murmured. He had to admit, seeing her take control made him hot. He wished Mele could be that way.

"Good little lion cub." She murmured. "Stick with me and you'll go so far…" She whipped him again to make sure she had his attention. "Now… my father is not a pushover. You learned that the hard way. That's okay." She straddled him, a smirk on her face. "You'll get better in time, because I am going to whip. You. Into. Shape!" Lashes punctuated the last four words.

Rio roared after the last lash, straining against his bounds. He was hot for her, she could smell it. It was driving her wild. "O-okamio-sama…" He moaned.

She rolled her hips against his and gave him another lash. "Oh, you want out, hmmm?"

"Yes, Okamio-sama." He paused. "Because if you don't let me free… you're going to be in for a rough night."

"I like it rough." She murmured. "I like it very rough." She whipped him again. "But who are you to question your sensei?"

"The Black Lion…Rio." He growled.

Okamio was practically fighting the urge to fuck him until he broke. She couldn't wait anymore and cut him loose, shoved him down and then impaled herself on him, howling in pleasure as he slid into her. She slumped forward, bracing her arms beside that midnight hair. "Oh… god…. It's been so long since I had a hot night… tell me this will be worth my while."

Rio yanked her hair, pulling her neck back as he sat up, his tongue licking her ear. "Ever slept with a lion fist who aims to please?"

Okamio moaned, her nails digging into his back and he took this as an invitation to begin pounding into her body, moving with an almost dangerous level of violence, biting, scratching and growling. The couple fought for domination, pulling at one another's hair, and yelling, their screams echoing off the stone walls.

Rio was sure to leave his mark on Okamio, biting her skin and kissing her hard enough to bruise, fueled almost entirely by his passion and his desire for the sort of stronger power Okamio promised. He wanted all he had to offer… and he wanted to keep her for himself so he was sure, like a male lion would mark its mate… to leave something behind that would let everyone know she was his.

Okamio left her fingernail marks all over his body, screaming for more as he moved almost without mercy, rushing pushing her to her peak faster than she ever fought possible. Her head thrashed from side to side, her hair whipping his face until he kissed her to shut her up. Okamio shrieked into his mouth, unable to stop, not wanting to stop, moving away and biting his throat, sucking long enough to leave a nice bruise.

Faster, faster, harder, harder, higher, higher and then…

The entire room shook as Rio let loose a lion's roar that would make any lion in the wild slink off in shame, accompanied by a wolf howl so loud it could be heard from miles away.

Rio collapsed beside her, bruised, bloody, sore… and very, very, satisfied. "Damn."

Okamio exhaled. She felt fantastic. Even LONG had not been this good… but then again; he was never all that rough… "Oh, lion-cub… that was amazing." She cooed. "You are amazing."

"As are you, Okamio." He kissed her hand. "I think I will enjoy learning all that you have to teach me."

His words were a sign of success. She'd tamed the lion cub… and somehow… he'd managed to win her black little heart a bit. She was pleased… and intrigued. She could, through the amazing sex and their incredible chemistry, feel the pull of genuine attraction. Interesting.

She'd have to see how that would go.


End file.
